


excerpt: the lies of the father

by Winter_Lantern



Category: Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FB status: It's complicated, Headcanon, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character, but also during relationship, it's a marriage of convenience but by now they've caught feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: aldrich and gwyndolin have a conversation about children that leads into an argument about gwyndolin's lineage.an excerpt from a longer fic that's slowly coming together in my head.





	excerpt: the lies of the father

“Thou wish to devour mineself.” 

“Perhaps at one point. There are many gods that I could dine upon however, and I plan to avoid eating the one I have grown fond of.” 

Gwyndolin felt Aldrich as he sidled up behind him, and dark tendrils that could have been his hands splayed over his dress to rest on his stomach. 

“What I want is to take you as my own, to properly consummate our union.” Aldrich’s tone softened as he continued to speak, and the younger god could not help but shiver in response, even as he cursed himself for it. “I wish to bury myself deep inside you, to plant my seed until it takes hold. To watch you grow as our children do, into a beautiful full moon.” 

Those final words… Gwyndolin stiffened, his face reddening as he shoved himself away from Aldrich, and moved himself across the room. “I am no moon!” 

“Yes…  _a dark sun_. Is that what your father told you?” 

“It is the truth!” 

Aldrich fell into contemplative silence. He had no physical eyes to see with, yet Gwyndolin felt his gaze on his back all the same. “Is it, Gwyndolin? Or is it what you continue to tell yourself, hoping that someday you will simply become the child your father wanted from sheer force of will?” 

Gwyndolin’s hands curled into fists at his sides. His anger seeped into his voice, and covered every trace of the tremble in his lips. “Thou dare presume to knowth mine father?” 

He heard Aldrich begin to approach him but he did not dare turn around to face him. He would not give Aldrich the satisfaction of seeing him so angry, so hurt. So  _afraid_. 

Aldrich merely continued on, as though Gwyndolin had not spoken at all, his voice close to his ear. “You must feel it. Deep down inside yourself, how the dark calls to you. Or did you never notice it? How your elder siblings are touched by the golden summer, yet you are as pale as the winter’s snow? Or how their magic harnesses the yellow heat of the sun, yet what you control contains the cold blues of the night?” 

 _Of course I had noticed!_  Gwyndolin wants to scream the words to the heavens. How could he not, when it had plagued his childhood thoughts? When his difference was so agonizingly obvious? When his own father treated him as though he was different, as though he were something that had to be restrained while his brother and sister were allowed to flourish? 

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He wanted to allow them to fall, to collapse back into Aldrich and risk bearing his soul in return for understanding. Yet Gwyndolin held fast. Forced himself to appear strong and firm, until he felt Aldrich’s form retreat. 

“You are no sun. But you can continue to tell yourself that, if you’d like.” 

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my tumblr cause i don't trust it as a long-term archive (case in point, when i searched for this the site tried to tell me it didn't exist ಠ ∧ ಠ ). 
> 
> this belongs to a bigger fic i have on my head, which essentially ignores a lot of the canon and lore. for better understanding, gwyn's dead, sulyvahn has declared himself pontiff and is trying to consolidate his power, but then aldrich ruins it by showing up like "sup i'm here to eat some gods." sulyvahn is like "o shit i don't need this rn." and offers up gwyndolin as a sacrifice for free with the guarantee that aldrich won't come back. aldrich agrees, cause he figures that he can just eat gwyndolin and then eat everyone else too lmao. but then he notices Some Things about gwyndolin and is Intrigued by this young god. so he takes him back to his place and they get hitched. and so begins the long process of them both slowly developing feelings for each other as aldrich slowly forces gwyndolin to face certain realities that i have made up cause i think they're cool...


End file.
